Just talk
by Breathewithme
Summary: Ann Ludo is a telepath and an excellent psychologist. She has always been able to read anyone until she is assigned to evaluate Loki. She has to avoid being manipulated by the king of manipulators. It's a game to both of them. It is only when both of them don't know who is winning does the game really begin, xLoki/OCx


**Hi guys – I'm back, I'm not dead woo! Just have school, literally my life was 90% school, 9% food and 1% sleep. I have basically 9 hours of exams in two days on the hottest days of the year and yeah… it sucked. I still have one more exam to go (hurrythefrikup) and then summer! But in the meantime it's a little one week break before school so I thought I'd upload something up. During my exam month from hell The Avengers came out and well Tom Hiddleston- the sex bomb in my life from the moment I saw him in Othello and Ivanov (Two of my favourite plays) back in '08 – so naturally when I saw him in The Avengers and then later Thor (Yes I watch Thor afterward) I just instantly fell in love with Loki. I have come to realise Tom Hiddleston has ruined every single man for me and I'll be surprised if I ever have any kids now that my ovaries have exploded from… yeah too much detail. Anyway so here is a little taster. Don't worry I will be uploading the other chapters for my other fanfic – I know I've been getting many messages saying "Update Update" I WILL! It's just my muse will tell me when :D So anyway on with the chapter.**

Ann breathed a little harder this time. He had only been here a few minutes but she could already tell something really _really_ bad was going to happen. But then, that's her job isn't it? I mean, that was what she was _supposed _to do. When she was 16 the job offer at S.H.I.E.L.D seemed like a blessing. She was a lonely, withdrawn teenager who had gone through school like a whip hitting the wall. She passed with flying colours and excelled in every single subject – bar one. That one just so happened to be the most important part of school life. Social life. She had friends of course, but no one would class professors and scientists as "friends" – some people would even go far to say she slept with the male faculty to get good grades. That wasn't true. It wasn't that Ann was not sociable – quite the opposite she could charm a room with her in-depth knowledge on any given subject or situation. It was her "gift" or her mutation as she liked to call it. I suppose it did make her an excellent psychologist. If you haven't guessed yet – Ann had the ability to explore minds. She hadn't fully delved into the extent of her abilities but due to rather unfavourable incidents in the past Ann had worked out that she could read, manipulate, record and communicate using minds. Any of these attributes were useful to S.H.I.E.L.D – and there were few occasions where she was needed to observe interrogations and predict what the "bad guy" was going to do next. She was very good at it too. But in all honesty all she really wanted to do was to help people, like a proper psychologist. She wanted to use her ability to sort out the problems in people's minds that outwardly affected their lives. However, Ann knew that she just wouldn't be able to cope in the big wide _noisy _world. During her life as her abilities became stronger and more mature Ann had to fade into the background to avoid the rather unpleasant sting of human thoughts. During high school it was an abomination. Not only did she have to deal with her own hormones she had to deal with the entire student population as well. Now at the tender age of 21 things had calm down – or at least they were supposed to. Ann, using number of TM (Transcendental Meditation) Exercises she could almost 90% of the time choose when she wanted to read another human's mind. But none of her training could have prepared her for what she was asked to do now.

"I understand how difficult this is for you but we just wish for you to observe him."

Ann looked up from the plain metal wall and met the blue eyes of Phil Coulson. He was a sweet guy really but always deadly serious. Ann has read his mind a few times. He almost reminded her of her older brother – loyal, always evaluates a situation with the upmost solemnity but is really under the skin a little boy who collects cards of his favourite superheroes. Swallowing back her initial fears she nodded.

"I don't know what you expect me to do" she replied "He is a G-d, a powerful at that – he is going to know that I can read his mind"

"Then use your psychology skills" Phil replied quickly "Just find out what his motives are."

Ann sighed and looked down.

"Please…"

Ann looked back at Phil – despite not being a telepath he could sure as heck persuade anyone. As if to fortify this fact he continued on.

"I wouldn't send you into this mess if I didn't know you can handle it."

There is was. Ann could almost feel her right prefrontal cortex buzzing away as her stupid pride kicked in. It was a perfect technique, using one's pride to persuade – a simple action of complimenting someone could mean they would do anything to prove that compliment right or gain more compliments. Ann liked to think that proving the compliment right was more righteous than trying to get more compliments and as she straightened her back, her decision already accepting that she should prove to Phil that she can handle a dude in a glass box dangling over a massive hole in the sky anytime.

It was the G-d part she wasn't too sure of.

"Fine" she began "I'll do it"

Phil let out a little smile, perhaps to overly emphasised and asked her to follow him.

Feeling the sudden chill of the corridors that seemed to scream metal symphonies at her, she held on to her body for support, rapping her arms around her uniform. For once she wasn't jealous of those sexy, assassin bred spies that adorned a skin tight leotard type uniform. No for once, she was glad her posh boiler suit of a uniform was snug around her. Remembering that she was about to meet a guy who from rumours and well, Norse mythology was support to be a arrogant, manipulative little prick Ann put on her "unemotional-you-can-talk-to-me-psychologist (If you ever heard of such a juxtaposition) face" and prepared for whatever was going to happen in the next twenty minutes.

As they entered the spherical-ish chamber, Ann and Phil were met with a strange macho bitch session between Nick Fury and the mischievous G-d. The first thought that hit Ann was Nick Fury was angry – no pissed. Looking over the man's shoulder she met the strange eyes of the G-d. A few seconds had passed and she realised she could not even attempt to read his mind and though this should had freaked the hell out of her it actually did the complete opposite. It calmed her, made her feel in a weird kind of way – free. Waking up from her little mini epiphany she noticed that Agent Phil Coulson had moved from her side and was now conversing with Nick Fury. Their voices low and calculating – she didn't know why they bothered considering the only other two beings in the room could read their minds and ultimately their conversation easily. Turning from Phil, Fury gave Ann the once over and the returned to his little one eyed staring feud with the dude in the glass prison.

"We have more pressing matters to attend to – so Agent Ludovicoeinaudi will be watching over you"

Ann cringed at how mispronounced her name was, it was Ludo-Vicho-Un-Audi. Curse her parents for putting both their last names together; I suppose she was grateful that her parents gave her a simpler first name. Fury was the only guy who even attempted to say her full name though - most people just called her Agent Ludo. She wouldn't mind but she didn't like being named after a board game.

Again waking from another day dream she realised Fury and Coulson were practically out the door and with one hum of the automated doors she was alone. With _him. _

It was only now without any distractions did she get a proper good look at him. He was tall no denying that. She guessed at 6ft 2 (And she never got anything wrong) – he was pale skinned and his thin lips were an unhealthily blue, almost purple as his plumb pinkness thought hard to rise to the surface. His face was long and eloquent, unnaturally smooth skin plastered his bones which gave away to the high cheekbones and thin nose. His deep dark hair was slicked back and long – which rested above his shoulders. He looked sick, weak but Ann could tell he was very strong and was just fighting, internally. However that wasn't what was stood out for Ann – not even the strange leather based armour that fitted neatly around his tall shaped figure. It was his eyes. They were like deep pools of elixir of… life? Earth? Magic? Wisdom? She couldn't tell, she could hardly even focus on them. Ann was even having a really hard time deciding if they were blue or green. They seemed to change with the lighting and this made Ann feel really exposed. She was a mind reader and a psychologist and both went hand in hand and now she could neither read his mind nor focus on his eyes which were the centre point for understanding a person's emotions. Gateway to the soul they had been called. Now it hit Ann that perhaps G-ds did not have any souls. Never before had Ann felt so worthless.

"Just going to stand there all day?"

What. The. His voice? Ann blinked against as her brain pulled back the auditory memory of his voice. It was like a torrent of harmony and shockingly British sounding, he has a strange lisp that curved and smoothed his word perfectly like some form of art. A perfect voice for a psychopath she noted.

"Forgive me" she responded, reflecting the same stature the G-d practically screamed "I was merely observing you"

"Ah yes…"

That. Voice.

_Psychopath Ann._

Expecting something to follow on from his response Ann waited but when to reply came she lifted her right eyebrow puzzled.

"Is there something the matter?" she asked, folding her arms neatly. Damn, she was playing to a female stereotype.

"Forgive, but I am not one who points out his weaknesses but why can I not read your mind?"

He made the question seem so innocent, like a child would politely ask a soldier about his medals.

"I, umm, I am a telepath"

Ann shifted onto her right foot, trying not to appear too uncomfortable. It was then she noticed a char by the step and she quickly shoved herself on it before the G-d could respond.

"How, interesting…" he smiled "You are no doubt aware that reading my mind is impossible"

"I gathered" she responded "But you are also unable to manipulate me, so therefore I have been asked to watch over you"

He laughed, it was a little cruel and it sent shivers up Ann spine, she immediately straightened and crossed her legs. _Stop playing to female stances Ann._

"If you think not being able to read your mind will stop me from manipulating you, you are very wrong… Agent, Ludovicoeinaudi"

Oh, my G-d. He pronounced it perfectly. Her name appeared to resonate of his tongue and Ann was sure if he was a human he would have been a world famous Shakespeare actor – either that or some important psychopathic business man.

"Well at least you're honest. _Loki"_

It was the first time she used his name and she immediately noticed the inward flicker of anger – perhaps he was used to being called your highness, or my prince. _Not here big guy. _Loki was quick to cover up that wisp of emotion and simply smirked at Ann.

"I'd be lying if it wasn't true"

Ha. Ha. Ann smiled and allowed him the satisfaction of his little riddle. Loki turned and sat on the seat, he seemed to relax and look up onto the ceiling of his chamber.

"So…" Ann began "Anything you want to talk about?"

Loki looked down, a wicked grin on his face.

"Did you have something in mind?"

Ann shrugged.

"Oh you know the usual – what are you plans, where is the tesseract, why are you such an arsehole?"

He laughed at her insult.

"I know what we should talk about."

"What?" she asked.

"You"

"Me?"

"Yes – you"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I am boring and unimportant"

Loki stood up at her remark and walked to the glass at such speed Ann thought he would smash it then and there.

"Oh believe me _Ann _you are always something even when you thinking you are nothing… Even if that means you are a low-life mortal with your gift of telepathy" he snarled.

Ann – now very puzzled at his reaction inwardly smiled at his strange insulting compliment. Well she was getting somewhere. Judging by his reaction to her thinking she was unimportant showed he felt as if he worked hard but was never noticed. Ann knew he had an older brother, Thor and from Coulson's earlier brief she knew their relationship was a complicated one. Well at least she was getting somewhere. It was going to be a very long day.

**Okay there you go! Please review and things – I want to know if I should keep going with this as I have other fanfics and stuff. Also don't you think Tom Hiddleston and Michael Fassbender look so similar? NOM – whoever decides to put them in the same film are freaking G-ds! **

**Thanks!**


End file.
